Field of Invention
The present invention relates a delivery system with actives such as ascorbic acid that retain their stability, functionality and aesthetics. In particular, a formulation and related method of manufacture comprising: at least one elastomer; a first dispersant; a second dispersant and at least one active wherein the formulation forms a delivery system wherein the active in the formulation retains its stability, functionality and aesthetics.
Vitamin C, also known as L-ascorbic acid, has been known to be a very important cosmetic active for a long time. It functions as an anti-oxidant, anti-inflammatory, a tyroinase inhibitor (blocking the production of melanin), and a collagen synthesis material. These multi-functional benefits is the reason that vitamin C is so dearly desired to be in cosmetic products. Unfortunately, it is also one of the most unstable materials as well. Vitamin C quickly degrades creating color and odor issues making sale of products containing it not desirable. The industry has created many derivatives to get around this issue. They have not totally been successful either. Limitations on concentration and aesthetics are still a big concern. That being said the most active for is the free L-ascorbic acid, which is stabilized in our composition.
Description of Related Art
The prior art shows that the most crucial problem with any water soluble antioxidant, such as ascorbic acid, is its stability in a formulation. In addition, these antioxidants or actives are crystalline or powder, and would feel like “sand” when formulated into a skin care or cosmetic product. Furthermore, the prior arts' teachings of incorporating these actives into anhydrous systems do not solve the problem. The “feel” of the skin care or cosmetic products using the anhydrous system is undesirable.
The present invention provides for a delivery system wherein the water soluble antioxidant retains its stability, functionality and aesthetics.